


Insistence

by Demerite



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Jaskier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: Jaskier has had a lot of Omegas in his life. Geralt is like none of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	Insistence

Jaskier has had a _lot _of Omegas in his life. He’d thought he’d seen all the different ways they could act in Heat. The needy, whiny ones who are are bratty and demanding, who pull him around and try to grab his attention even between flares. Some are quiet, just build their nests and guide him towards is with gentle hands and pleading eyes until they fall down amongst pillows and blankets. Some are desperate and wanton, whimpering and moaning and crying before the Knot is even in. Jaskier had thought he’d seen every way an Omega could fall prey to their hormones and their feelings. 

Of course, he’s wrong, because Geralt does _none _of those things. 

He doesn’t demand, or beg. He doesn’t even make a nest, for Melitele’s sake! And when Jaskier takes to building the nest himself, out of Roach’s saddlebags and their bedrolls and spare clothes, Geralt looks at him like he’s taken leave of his senses, which okay, Geralt looks at him like that a _lot, _but Jaskier knows how old Geralt is, and he’s got a decent idea of how often his heats come around, and even if he doesn’t think about the mathematics of it too deeply, that’s a lot of heats, and Geralt should know how to build a nest! 

“Come on.” Jaskier reaches out to him, and Geralt gives him a long, suspicious look, before kicking off his boots and joining him in the makeshift nest. It’s not the best nest Jaskier has ever seen, but its’ not as if he’s ever made one before. Most Omegas are particular about how their nests are built. 

Even in the nest though, Geralt is…watchful. Almost cautious. He tracks Jaskier’s every move with golden eyes like he’s stalking him, the same way he stalks monsters of all kinds, human and inhuman. Jaskier abruptly feels as if he’s the one being hunter here, where as an Alpha, he’s usually the hunter. Some Omegas like to be chased, but it seems that Geralt likes to do the chasing. 

They’ve been close like this before, have long since acknowledged the tension that had started between them with their first meeting, but never like this. Not with a Heat involved. Geralt always vanishes conspicuously just when Jaskier is starting to smell the Heat on him, and Jaskier has the good sense to spend his Ruts with others. Geralt has never invited him, and Jaskier isn’t stupid enough to push. 

But now they’re in the depths of a forest, days ride for the nearest woodcutter’s cottage, let alone a town, _let alone _one big enough to have a whorehouse, and a chance encounter with a very angry mage has left their hormones entirely scrambled. Well, Jaskier isn’t entirely sure about his own - he’s feeling a familiar current of need, but he can’t tell if that’s a Rut coming on, or his body reacting to Geralt, or some devastating combination of both. 

It’s hard enough, generally speaking, for Jaskier to concentrate around _any _Omega in heat, or near to it, he’s never been shy about that, but with Geralt, it’s so much…_more. _Maybe it’s because Jaskier already knows him, knows his Scent, knows what he feels like, what he _tastes _like, what he feels like when he’s buried deep inside Jaskier making him see stars in the sky that certainly weren’t there before - because it’s always been that way, always been Geralt taking Jaskier and Jaskier has never complained because there are precious few willing to take an Alpha that way - because Jaskier knows him so completely in ways that are beyond what they do in bed. He knows what Geralt is saying when he’s not using words, has learned all the little movements and motions and looks and what they mean, he knows when he can get away with pestering Geralt for information or anecdotes and when doing that will get something thrown at him, he knows when he needs to get out of the way, when he needs to get behind Geralt for his own safety, and when he can help. 

He knows Geralt, and Geralt knows him, but this is new. Strange. This is someplace neither of them has gone with the other, and Jaskier knows it’s going to change them, probably forever. He just has to hope that it’s for the better. 

Even in the limited space of the nest, they’re not touching. 

Jaskier has stripped off most of his layers already, too hot, too constricted, but Geralt is still fully clothed apart from his boots, and _that will not do. _

“Come here.” Jaskier tells him, careful to let faint exasperation into his voice, but not the Alpha. Not yet, anyway. Later, he might not be able to stop it, but he wants to at least attempt to go into this with as level a head as possible. It's going to be complicated enough. 

Geralt gives him another long, suspicious look, mutters something that Jaskier doesn't quite catch, and then he's on him, abruptly, moving so fast that Jaskier barely has time to breathe, much less even react before he's been pushed back into the nest, the hard corner of a saddlebag jabbing him in the spine, with a lapful of Geralt. 

And _that's _not something he'd been expecting. He wasn't sure _what _he was expecting, but Geralt, in his lap, kissing him with enough teeth that Jaskier is surprised he can't already taste blood, hips already moving like he's trying to fuck through their clothes, breath coming faster than Jaskier's ever heard it outside of battle...that wasn't it. 

"Hey, hey, slow down." Jaskier tries to soothe, because he doesn't want this to be just another hurried fuck. This is more important than that. It has to be. "We've got all night.”

"You might have." Geralt growls back, and when Jaskier looks closer, he can see how Geralt's hands are shaking as he wrestles with the fastenings of his armour. 

"Geralt?" Jaskier asks, settling his hands on Geralt's hips, not stopping his movements, just an anchoring touch, "How bad is it? Tell me." 

Geralt lets out a sharp huff of breath, "Bad." He finally admits, and Jaskier can see what it costs him just to say that much. 

"Tell me what you need." Jaskier says, stretching up until Geralt ducks his head and lets Jaskier press kisses along his throat.

"You." Geralt says softly, shrugging out of the jerkin and pushing it away, the black leather and metal ending up somewhere on the borders of their shabby little nest. 

"Yes, I got that, but that's not really enough to go on." Jaskier runs his hands up Geralt's back, beneath the fabric of his shirt. 

"You're an Alpha, work it out." Geralt grumbles back, fingers warring with the lacings of the shirt. He eventually gives up and yanks it over his head without unlacing it, and it ends up across their camp, thrown further in frustration. 

Jaskier sighs, smoothing his hands up and down Geralt's back gently. "I'm not gonna just do what _I _want." Jaskier leans up, wanting kisses, but Geralt doesn't humour him, so Jaskier instead presses his lips to Geralt's chest, dropping soft kisses on the skin while he waits for Geralt to tell him what he wants, or needs. He's not going to be the type of Alpha who just takes what he wants - he's never been that sort of Alpha. He's never been that sort of man. 

"This isn't about me." He says, when Geralt doesn't deign to say anything else. "This is about you, and what you need to get you through this." He kisses a little higher, "Let me take care of you." 

"I don't need to be taken care of." Geralt grumbles, but there's a shocking lack of heat to it. 

"I know." Jaskier risks putting a hand in Geralt's hair to pull him down for a kiss, and this time Geralt lets him, "But I want to." Jaskier says against his lips. "Let me? Please?" 

Geralt makes a highly put-upon sigh, but it's a sound that Jaskier is well accustomed to. It means, 'if you must'. 

And Jaskier indeed must. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_demerite)!


End file.
